Misty's first contest
by 517wiiface
Summary: Misty comes to the Sinnoh region and Dawn has entered her in a contest. How will she do? Will she win in her contest debut? Find out right here!
1. Chapter 1

Misty's contest Pt 1

Misty was on her way to see Ash at Sinnoh. She finally catches up to Ash and co. Everyone was glad to see Misty. Dawn tells Misty there is an unofficial Pokémon Contest happening the day after.

"Wow, are you entering" asked Misty.

"Of course", smiled Dawn, "Have you ever competed in one?"

"No", replies Misty, "I'm a gym leader not a coordinator."

"Have you ever considered entering one", asked Dawn innocently.

"Not a chance", said Misty frowning.

"Then you should, they're kinda fun to say the least", said Ash, "You should enter at least one".

"Wait a minute", said Brock, "When was the last time you wore a dress?"

Misty paused,"……."

Dawn was shocked. Ash thought about it for a moment.

Brock nodded, "That's right, a long time."

Next Chapter coming up!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Misty's contest part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ash: I hope Misty wins!

517wiiface(Evan): Let's find out!

* * *

Dawn: Well, I see we have a tomboy. How many years are we talkin' about?

Misty: Actually, most of my life.

Dawn that was shocked suddenly fumed.

Dawn: THAT'S IT!!!! You are so entering this contest!!!

Dawn grabs Misty's arm and drags her into the sign-up area. Ash and Brock follow.

Receptionist: Hello, are you here for the contest?

"Yes, and my friend, Misty too", Dawn answered.

Receptionist: Ok, just need you two to fill out these forms.

Dawn: Alright, I'm using Pachirisu for the appeals round, and Mamoswine for the battle.

Misty: I'm using Azurill for appeals and Corsola for the battle.

Dawn: Now to find you a dress and get ourselves to hair and make-up.

Misty thought to herself:"Oh-no".

Ash wanted to encourage her.

"Don't worry Misty. I'm sure you'll look cute" , Ash smiled.

* * *

End of part 2

Ash: Guess I'll have to wait till next part

517wiiface: That's right!!! Join us next time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

517wiiface: Well, well, well. It's time to begin another chapter. Again, I do not own anything.

Ash: Now I'll finally get to know what happens!

517wiiface: Actually, just part of what happens.

* * *

Dawn just smiled at Ash's remark and took Misty to get a dress.

"Try this one on", said Dawn cheerfully as she hung a dress at Misty.

(Misty goes into a dressing room, changes, and comes out wearing a beautiful blue-green, knee-length summer dress.)

Dawn: (squeals) YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!!

Ash and Brock overhear Dawn and see Misty still in the dress.

Ash: That looks good on you Misty. (then smiles)

Misty: (blushing) Thank you, Ash.

Dawn: The contest is tomorrow. We'll do hair and makeup before the contest.

Misty thought to herself: (It's been a long time since I've been in a dress. Hope I don't mess up.)

That night Dawn was awake with her Pokémon. Ash, Brock, and Misty talked about tomorrow's contest.

Brock: Are you nervous about your first contest, Misty?

Misty: A little. (She was still blushing)

Ash got up from his chair.

Ash: Well I'm turning in for the night. Good night.

Misty, Brock, and Dawn: Good night, Ash.

Misty: I'm going to bed too, good night.

Brock: I am three.

Dawn: I am four.

Misty, Brock and Dawn again: Good night!

* * *

517wiiface: Well, that was fun.

Ash: It sure was!

517wiiface: Stay tuned, you haven't seen anything yet.

Ash: Join us next time!!

517wiiface and Ash: SEE YOU LATER!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

517wiiface: Well, it's that time again!

Ash: The contest will finally start!!!!!

517wiiface: That's right! Again... (cut off by Ash)

Ash: He does not own Pokémon.

517wiiface: That's right…

* * *

The morning came. Everyone ate breakfast and Dawn dragged Misty to get their dresses on and their hair and makeup done.

Dawn and Misty change into their dresses and go to hair and makeup.

Dawn: Ash was right, it does look nice.

Misty: (blushing) Thank you, but I'm a little scared for my first contest.

Dawn: Don't worry.

Dawn puts her hair in a ponytail and braids, then applied a small amout of lip-gloss, mascara, and blush to her face.

Next came Misty, her hair had grown past her shoulders while she was back at Cerulean City. Dawn started on her hair. She took the middle part, put it in a bun, and put hair spray on it. She did some with curls and straightened the rest. Then, Dawn put a thin layer of lipstick to Misty's thin lips, a fair amount of mascara to her eyes, and a small layer of blush to her cheeks. Dawn was amazed when she finished.

Dawn: (squeals and shows Misty the mirror.) AWWWW!!! YOU LOOK CUTER THAN BEFORE!!!!!

Misty: (looks in mirror and blushes happily) I look like a princess, right?

Dawn: Of course. (smiles)

Ash and Brock come in and see Dawn and Misty.

Ash: (blushes) Y-You look gorgeous. (smiles)

Misty blushes even more.

Misty: Thank you, Ash.

Brock: You two better hurry, the contest is about to start!

Dawn and Misty rush to the arena while Ash and Brock head to their seats. Pikachu is cheering for them both.

Announcer: Welcome to this year's contest for the Loverade Ribbon!!! (crowd joins in) LET'S GEETTT BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dawn is up first. She sends out Pachirisu and hearts are flying out of the ball.(using the covers with the symbol stickers, I think)

She orders her Pokemon to use Quick attack on all of the hearts to make a formation, then odrers it to get into the center of the hearts and use Discharge. The hearts explode and the audience is amazed.

Announcer: Now making her contest debut, MISTY WATERFLOWER!!!!!!!

Misty goes on on stage and throws out Azurill with the bubbles(ball with seal again)

Misty tells Azurill to use Bubblebeam on the bubbles, then use Bounce. The audience and especially Ash were amazed.

Announcer: The appeals round is over and the top two are...

* * *

Ash: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MAN!!!! I wanted to see the end!

517wiiface: That's next time! How will it end? Find out on the next chapter!!

Ash and 517wiiface: SEE YA!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash: WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MISTY WATERFLOWER'S FIRST CONTEST!!!!

517wiiface: Well done, Ash. Again, I don't own Pokémon. So enjoy.

Ash: I think she still looks cute in that dress.

517wiiface: Me too.

* * *

Announcer: The appeals round is over and the top two are….. DAWN AND MISTY!!!!

(Audience cheers loudly as Ash, Brock, and Pikachu look on and cheer happily)

Announcer: The battle will start in 5 minutes! Don't miss this battle!

Ash: You both did awesome out there!

Dawn and Misty: Thanks, Ash.

Then, there was trouble… (we can't forget this). Out of the trees came a hot-air balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"(Oh-no, not these guys again)", everyone thought.

A man and a female and a talking Meowth say a motto from the balloon.

Woman: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

Man: It's speaking to me loud and clear!

Woman: On the wind!

Man: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Woman: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

Man: Dashing hope, putting fear in its place.

Woman: A rose by any other name is just as sweet.

Man: When everything's worse our work is complete!

Woman: Jessie

Man: James

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting to do-gooders in their place…

James: We're Team Rocket…

All three: WE'RE IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!

A Wobbuffet and a Mime Jr. come out.

Wobbuffet: WOB- BUFFET!

Mime jr.: Mime- ime- mime!

Ash: You guys again! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Misty: Azurill, Bubble!

Dawn: Pachirisu, Discharge!

All three Pokémon attack and send Team Rocket flying into oblivion.

Jessie: Failed again…

James: We always do!

Meowth: That was one of the quick exits. (Frowning)

Jessie, James, and Meowth: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!

* * *

517wiiface: That's how you show them!!!

Ash: The next chapter is the last chapter.

517wiiface: That's right!! Don't miss it!!!!

Ash and 517wiiface: FROM THE U.S.A, SEE YA!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ash: Sorry people, I got carried away last chapter.

517wiiface: He sure did. He said that Chapter 5 was the last chapter, but this is the last chapter. For the last time this story, I do not own anything.

Ash: Let the final chapter begin!

517wiiface: BTW I forgot the attacks of the Mamoswine, so let's just say I made up a few attacks.

* * *

Announcer: Welcome back!!! It's time for the contest battle, where one of these ladies will win the Loverade ribbon!!! On the left, we have Dawn, and on the right, we have Misty!!!! 5 min time limit! Let the battle begin!!

Dawn: Go, Mamoswine!!!

Misty: Go, Corsola!!!

Dawn strikes first.

Dawn: Use Ice beam!!!

The attack hits Corsola, but it doesn't do much damage.

Misty: Corsola, Spike Cannon!!!

The attack hits and does a fair amount of damage.

Announcer: Well, this is getting interesting!! Both are evenly matched, so this may be close!!

Dawn: Use Take down!!!!!

Misty: Counter with Tackle!!

The attacks collide and both Pokemon are still standing.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use Blizzard!

Misty: Spike cannon again!!!

The attack collide and explode.

Announcer: 1 min left and they both are still even!!!!

Dawn: Take down!

Misty: Tackle!

Both hit and neither side is showing no sign of giving up.

Dawn: Maximum power Ice Beam!

Misty: Maximum power Spike cannon!!!

The attacks make contact and explode, then time is up. But the smoke is covering the screen. Everyone is anxious for the results. The smoke finally clears and the battle ends in a tie.

Announcer: Time is up, the points are even so... THEY BOTH WIN!!!!

The audience cheers!! Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are happy with them.

Announcer: Only one problem, we only have one Loverade Ribbon.

Misty: I can fix that, Corsola, use a spike cannon on the ribbon.

Corsora fires a spike at the ribbon, splitting it in two. And with that Misty's first contest was a success!

Dawn and Misty: OH YEAH!!! WE GOT... THE LOVERADE RIBBON!!!!

Their pokemon say their names.

A few hours later, everyone met outside.

Ash: You both were great!!!! Misty, how did that feel?

Misty: Thanks, Ash. And as a matter of fact, it felt great!

Dawn takes out her camera and points it at Misty.

Dawn: Smile, Misty!!

Misty smiles and Dawn takes some pictures. Dawn takes the photo and shows it to everyone.

Dawn: Awwwww... that's cute.

Misty: (blushing) Thanks.

Ash: Can I have one?

Dawn: Sure, Ash!

Ash takes a pic form Dawn and puts it in his backpack. Ash looks at Misty and says she is beautiful.

The next day came. Misty says good-bye to the group and heads back to Cerulean.

"I love Ash even more now", She thinks to herself.

* * *

Ash: AWESOME! 517wiiface, you sure are something.

517wiiface: It was nothing.

Misty: I looked really cute, do I?

Ash and 517wiiface: Of course.

Brock: Well, that was cool.

Dawn: I should do one of these sometime!

517wiiface: Well, time to conclude this.

517wiiface, Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Brock: FROM THE U.S.A, SEE YOU LATER!!!!!!


End file.
